


Further Experimentation

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Double Penetration, F/F, F/M, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Hermione's 16, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 13:07:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2582480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tonks arranges a couple of new research partners to assist Hermione in her research</p>
            </blockquote>





	Further Experimentation

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to [An Impasse](http://inell.livejournal.com/865154.html).

When Tonks gives her a mischievous smile and tell her she has a surprise, Hermione feels that increasingly familiar tingle in the pit of her stomach that makes her feel like she’s about to take another fall down the rabbit hole. After spending last Christmas shagging Bill and Tonks every which way they could imagine, it’s odd to consider that so few months later, Bill’s dating Fleur, and Tonks is cheerful about it all. Of course, a lot has happened in those months. Sirius is dead, Death Eaters have been arrested, Lestranges have escaped Azkaban, and Hermione’s recovering from an injury of her own.

Despite this, she accepted the invitation from Tonks without hesitation, meeting her at her flat in a wizarding building in Soho. Her parents believe that she’s staying over with a school friend, which is partially true, and she’s excited about what Tonks has planned because she’s eager to learn more. Tonks is the best instructor she’s ever had, so hands on and enthusiastic. Dinner’s spent flirting, playing footsy and making suggestive remarks, so it’s not that unexpected to see Tonks smile like that and mention a surprise.

“What kind of a surprise?” she asks, rubbing her toes against Tonks’ calf and smiling demurely.

“Do you trust me?” Tonks leans forward, her hand moving over Hermione’s thigh. 

“Obviously.” Hermione finds that a foolish question. It’s not as if she’d be doing this with someone she didn’t trust. While she did enjoy having the opportunity to experiment and put some of her theories into practical application, she isn’t so desperate that she’d accept just anyone as a research partner.

“Good girl.” Tonks leans across the corner of the table and kisses her, licking into her mouth and tightening her grip on Hermione’s thigh. When she pulls back, she grins. “Let’s go.”

“Go where?” Hermione stands up after Tonks does, licking the taste of wine from her lips.

“You should change first.” Tonks looks her over and nods. “Let me fix a few things.” She raises her wand, and Hermione’s skirt shortens until it barely covers her bum, and her shirt tightens so much that the buttons are straining. Tonks murmurs another few words, and Hermione blinks down to see her clothes transfigured into her Hogwarts uniform. “Oh, yes. That’s good. You look like a naughty schoolgirl.”

“I look like a tart.” Hermione frowns, tugging on her skirt. “My bum is cold, Tonks.”

“Let me warm it up.” Tonks waggles her eyebrows, stepping closer. She puts her hands on Hermione’s bum, squeezing it as she kisses her. There’s an odd feeling surrounding them, then Tonks is pulling back.

Hermione blinks as she realizes they’re no longer in Tonks’ flat. “Where are we?” she asks, stepping back and looking around. Her eyes widen when she sees Kingsley drinking a glass of scotch, his dark gaze slowly moving over her in a way that feels like he’s touching her somehow. “Tonks?”

“Surprise, baby.” Tonks moves behind her, kissing the nape of her neck. “It’s time for more lessons, isn’t it? But good ol’ Billy boy has himself a new lady, and there are some things that I just can’t give you. So I found you a couple of new research assistants.”

“She’s as delectable as you’ve said, Nymphadora,” Kingsley draws, staring at her like she’s a tasty treat.

“Bloody hell,” a new voice whispers. There’s the sound of a throat clearing before Remus enters her line of sight. “The uniform.”

Tonks chuckles. “I knew you’d enjoy that, Remus. Isn’t she lovely?”

“I don’t understand,” Hermione admits, unable to believe these two men would be interested in conducting experiments with her.

“You told me you like to watch, baby girl.” Tonks kisses her neck. “They like to be watched. Plus, they want to play with you. You should have seen the way dear Remus got hard when I told them I’d had you. I think he’s been sniffing after your arse since you were an ickle girl, feeling so ashamed of his lecherous thoughts, but there’s no shame now. For any of us.”

“Our little girl’s a voyeur, is she?” Kingsley’s voice is like silk gliding across her skin, leaving goosebumps in its wake. “We’ll have to make it a good show then. Come here, Remus.”

Remus walks over to where Kingsley’s sitting, kissing him roughly while Hermione stands there watching. Tonks is still behind her, stroking her breasts through her shirt. When Remus goes to his knees and unfastens Kingsley’s trousers, Hermione can’t help but gasp at the size of his cock. It’s as large as Tonks said, and she feels her knickers dampen thinking about it being buried inside of her.

“He’s a bloody good cocksucker, isn’t he?” Tonks is rubbing against her arse while squeezing her breasts. “Look at how eager he is, Hermione. He’s sucking that whole thing into his mouth, taking it into his throat. Such a filthy whore.”

“Bring her closer.” Kingsley’s smile is nearly as wicked as Tonks’, and Hermione steps forward without being prompted. Remus is sucking noisily, slurping and bobbing his head up and down. She can’t believe Professor Lupin is on his knees with a cock in his mouth, but it’s arousing to watch it. Her cheeks are warm and her nipples are hardening as she gets close enough to smell sex.

“Cock isn’t the only thing our dear boy is good at sucking,” Tonks says, moving her hand beneath Hermione’s skirt and stroking her damp knickers. “He loves cunt, too. Loves using those long fingers to stroke you deep inside, sucking on your clitty until you’re shaking. Would you like that, baby girl? Like to ride his face while sucking that huge cock yourself? Or maybe ride his face while that cock fucks your arse so hard you can’t sit for days?”

“I want to taste her now.” Remus is licking his swollen lips and reaching beneath her skirt to tug her knickers down. Tonks urges her to sit on Kingsley’s lap, his cock pressed between her arse cheeks. Hermione is so wet that she’s surprised she isn’t dripping all over them. Kingsley spreads her legs open wide, his dark hands rubbing at her inner thighs as Remus moves between them.

“I want to see her tits,” Tonks says, wiggling out of her denims and pulling her shirt off before she sits down in a chair nearby. Kingsley rips the buttons off her shirt, pulling the sides apart and then pushing her bra up. His hands feel huge as he squeezes them, toying with her nipples until she’s whimpering. “That’s good. Merlin, baby girl, you should see yourself. That uniform skirt rucked up around your waist, your tits bouncing against his hands, your face flushed, and your former professor licking your sweet cunny.”

Remus is devouring her. He’s lapping at her cunt, stroking the inside walls with his tongue, rubbing his nose against her clit. He holds her legs tight enough to bruise, driving her wild, making her moan and whimper as she writhes on Kingsley’s lap. When Kingsley lowers his hand and uses his fingers alongside Remus’, she can’t seem to catch her breath. She looks at Tonks, feeling dazed and turned on to see her stroking her cunt while watching them. The orgasm sneaks up on her, making her tremble as the tension snaps. It isn’t enough, though. She needs more, but she can’t say what. Doesn’t have the words.

“That’s it, little girl. Come for us,” Kingsley murmurs, offering her breasts to Remus when he raises his head. Remus sucks on her nipples, biting them just enough to hurt before he stands up.

“You’re going to suck my cock now, Hermione. I’ve wanted to fuck your face since it wasn’t appropriate to think about it,” he admits, shoving his trousers down and stroking his cock. “Open up for me.”

“Force her.” Tonks meets her gaze and smiles knowingly. “Make her take it, Professor. Punish her for being such a naughty little whore. Wearing her uniform that way, teasing all the boys, making the girls think about tasting her cunny. She’s such a dirty tease.”

“Is that what you want, little girl?” Kingsley is stroking her cunt with his fingers, fucking two inside her as his cock presses against her bum. “You want to be punished by your favorite professor for being a naughty tease?”

“I’m a bad girl,” she whispers, licking her lips as she looks up at Remus. This is something she’s wanted to try, but it made Bill uncomfortable to force her, even when she consented, so she’s never had the chance.

Remus growls softly, fingers tangling in her hair as he pushes the head of his cock into her mouth. Kingsley lifts her, sliding her down onto his cock, stretching her around his girth as she sucks Remus’ cock. Tonks gets out of her chair and crawls towards them, winking at her before she sucks on Hermione’s clit, licking at Kingsley’s cock and her cunt as she’s being fucked.

“You’re doing so well, Miss Granger. Do you like having him inside you? Fucking you so slowly, teasing you like you tease all of us.” Remus strokes her jaw as he fucks his cock into her throat. She’s gagging around him, tears in her eyes, and she feels another wave of arousal spread over her. It’s different, having someone almost use her this way, but it’s better than she expects.

“She’s so tight, Remus. Gripping my cock every time I lift her, so desperate for cock that she doesn’t want to risk me sliding out.” Kingsley chuckles and pinches her nipples hard enough to make her whimper. “That’s right, little girl. You’re nothing but a cock hungry whore, are you?”

“Sex crazed,” Tonks murmurs, her hair a brilliant turquoise as she leans back to rest her bum on her heels. “She doesn’t care if it’s cock or cunt, she’s gotta have it. Imagine what her schoolmates would say if they could see her like this. What they’d think if they knew how she really is underneath that swotty bookish act.”

Remus pulls out of her mouth, dragging the head of his cock against her mouth, coating her lips with pre-come instead of lipstick. “I want to fuck her. I’m going to come inside her cunt, not in her mouth.”

Kingsley pushes her off of him, his cock slipping out of her with a squishy plop. Tonks kisses her as she guides her to where Remus is lying on the floor, stroking his cock as he watches them. “You’re learning a lot tonight, aren’t you, baby girl?” Tonks nuzzles her neck, squeezing her breasts as she urges Hermione to straddle Remus. “Sink down on your professor’s cock, baby. Ride him while I get your arse ready for that huge cock that’s going to fuck you soon.”

“Both?” Her question is a breathless whisper, and she trembles just imagining it. Tonks laughs, kissing her nose before she motions towards Remus, as if he’s an offering. In a way, he is. Research partner for her experiments, an offering to education. He’s different than Bill, not as good-looking but still beautiful in his own way. She likes that he’s got scars and character to him, and he isn’t that old, only in his mid-thirties, so it’s not like he’s ancient even if he had been her professor. 

She crawls over Remus, rubbing herself against his cock a few times before she grips it and slowly slides down. He isn’t as thick as Kingsley, so her cunt’s already stretched enough for him. Tonks pushes her forward, Remus pulling her down so he can kiss her as Tonks begins to lick her arse. She feels Tonks’ tongue press against her hole as Remus fucks up into her cunt. Fingers soon ease inside her arse, fucking inside her as Tonks’ kisses her back. Kingsley grips her hair, forcing his cock into her mouth, fucking her in and out in rhythm with Remus’ thrusts. She tastes herself on his cock, choking around the girth as the three of them make her crazy.

When Tonks and Kingsley switch places, Hermione loses track of everything but her lust and desire. It’s so overwhelming, moreso than anything she’s felt before, and she can’t begin to describe how it feels to have two cocks fucking into her at the same time. She’s so full, moaning into Tonks’ cunt as she licks at it, listening to Tonks and the men say such vulgar filthy things, her skirt scratching against her legs as Remus fucks up into her. 

They took everything else off but that, and she can’t imagine what she must look like. Straddling her professor wearing only her uniform skirt, her breasts bouncing as an auror takes her arse while she sucks on the cunt of another auror. Only sixteen and already learning so much, getting so many experiences, practical application showing her everything she enjoys sexually. She listens to Tonks call her a dirty girl, licking harder as she listens to the naughty things spilling out of her lovers’ mouths, and she knows there’s some truth to the accusation. 

This isn’t just enjoyable because she loves learning, after all.

End


End file.
